


It's Rough Out There

by Solstarin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Sometimes a bad day can only be solved by food.





	It's Rough Out There

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me here ! http://nerddface.tumblr.com/post/161766383913/its-rough-out-there

Y/N knew Kíli was home when the front door slammed open and two heavy boots stepped across the threshold. The door shut more quietly, but not by much, and the sound of her husband’s circlet clattering to the hall dresser and the muttered _“Iklifumun”_ alerted her to his stressful day. She dusted her hands of ashes with the damp cloth beside her at the base of the fireplace and stood just as Kíli appeared around the short entry hall. 

She shot him a look in silent accusation for the loud entrance, and he didn’t say anything, but she could see the remorse in his eyes as he kicked his boots off. 

She came up to here he stopped, and both of them quietly took in the state of the other. Kíli’s hair was disheveled, his bangs slotting his forehead. His eyes glistened with stress and frustration, red-rimmed and tired. There was a crease in his brow that looked like it had been there for hours, as had the frown on his lips. Neither softened as she approached

“Hello,” he grunted.

Y/N clicked her tongue. “Don’t be like that.” She tossed her cloth to the armchair and reached up to fix his hair as his broad hands finally settled on her waist. “Tough day?”

Kíli groaned, his head tipping back. “You have no idea.” Y/N let her hands fall to his shoulders and then down to his chest, taking the lapels of his heavy, fur-lined coat in her fingers. 

“Well, in here is not out there,” she assured, pulling the garment from her husband’s shoulders. “And I’ve just brought some flaky pastries from the kitchens.” 

This predictably brought a smile to his lips, though it was a weak one. “Don’t tell me you’ve raided them again?” 

“I’ve no idea what you mean by _again_ ,” she replied with a lilt to her voice, placing the coat on its hook and taking his hand. “I baked them myself. Though I _did_ take a generous spoonful of the blackberry jam Bârgil brought back yesterday.” 

Kíli followed her dutifully to the loveseat and the low table before it, and sat him down decisively. She turned away for a moment to retrieve her handiwork, and when she turned back, he had slid slightly forward, enough to tip his head back onto the chair, and his lashes were closed against his cheeks. She set the tray down on the table and lowered herself to the seat beside him, watching him pry his eyes open and lift his head at the movement. 

“Come here,” he beckoned, and all but pulled her onto his lap. As a human, she was taller than him, but he was built with a long torso and she with long legs, so the height difference now was much less a problem as when they were on their feet. 

Not that Kíli couldn’t (and didn’t) find a hundred different tricks to bring his head above hers. “To kiss you proper,” he said once, though it was difficult to kiss him at all when he was wobbling around on the stilts he’d swiped from the unwitting travelling performers. But he tried, and she could commend him for the effort, and for the fact his antics made her laugh, if nothing else. And besides, it didn’t matter at all when they were like this, and he could hold her just as proper as any human man could. 

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, lounging across him as his arm came to brace her shoulders. 

“It’ll be dark soon,” she commented absentmindedly as she stared at the orange sky beyond their quarters. “The days are getting shorter.”

Y/N had commissioned specifically the large window to be cut out of the sitting room wall; she insisted she’d go insane if she lived in a space where she couldn’t see the sky. Mountains weren’t really her preferred living space, already-- the inside of them, anyway. If she was tucked away into a dark corner all day, she’d deteriorate in days. She said often that Kíli’s smile was as bright as the sun, but the real thing was equally as nice. 

The dwarf in question sighed heavily, and his head fell to rest atop hers. 

“Sometimes I feel as though we should just follow them, _amrâl_ ,” he said, his voice thrumming through her chest. “See if we can beat the sun to the horizon. Fíli is the first heir, anyway, I don’t see the point in all this...” he snorted. “Pomp and circumstance.” 

Y/N didn’t know how to put the fact that he was a fallback in the event of his brother’s death in kind words. “What if Fíli decides he doesn’t want to be King?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m not saying it will happen.” 

Kíli groaned. “ _Mahal_. In that case we should leave now, before he has the chance to catch the eye of a pretty girl like I have and run away with her.” 

“We’re not going anywhere, Kíli,” Y/N scolded gently. “And besides, you have a distinct advantage in all of this.” 

“Do I?” he whimpered, bringing his hands up to drag over his face as Y/N sat up. 

“ _You_ , my darling, have a wife who greets you every evening with food, a warm hearth, and a willing kiss.” 

A hum rumbled through Kíli’s chest. “A compelling argument.”

He peered at her through his fingers, and she pried them away from his face with a growing smile, curling hers around them as she bumped her nose on his. 

Kíli brought their hands to his lips, and skimmed them over Y/N’s knuckles, drawing another deep breath. 

“Your hands still smell of your baking,” he murmured. “I wonder if your lips taste the same.” 

The smile he granted her on the way from her fingers to her mouth was slowly changing from bright and innocent to dusky, and he kissed her slowly, taking his time in pulling her apart seam by seam. It took her a moment once he finally retreated from his careful hammering at her resistance to regain all her senses. 

She stood to pick up a pastry, blinking away the tingles going down her spine. “Here. Eat one, at least. They’re best warm and there’s no way they’ll be that when we’re done.”

Settling herself back on Kíli’s lap, she handed over the treat. Kíli’s eyes fluttered closed as he took a bite of the flaky treat, and it was gone in the next couple of seconds. 

“Delicious, _halwûna_. But I know you are as well.” His eyes held hers firmly, and she had to look away to hide the blush rising on her cheeks.

“These are the fruits of my labor, husband,” Y/N prodded gently as she reached for another jam-spread pastry, “and I won’t let them be neglected.” She sank her teeth into the wafery treat, watching Kíli’s eyes dart hungrily from her eyes to her lips, lower, then back up. 

“I am more interested in not leaving your other fruits neglected.” 

Y/N chuckled though a mouthful and then nearly choked on another as Kíli’s warm, broad hands found the hem of her skirt and started working it steadily up her thighs, watching her with a look that made her throat close. She swallowed hard, and cleared her throat. Kíli snatched the remainder of the pastry from her hand and it disappeared in a heartbeat, followed equally as quickly by a smile. 

“Do you have any other engagements, my lady? Or may I utilize these distinct advantages of mine to calm my nerves after a day such as this?” 

“My ‘fruits’, you silly rabbit,” Y/N said, bopping a finger on her husband’s nose, “are all yours.” 

~

I didn’t end up using all of the translations i collected, but I decided to leave them all in because why not. 

(Note that all person-form nouns are in the derived form, CaCCûna)

Iklifumun (Curse [damn]!)

Amrâl- love (noun, singular, absolute state)

Halwûna (sugar*-lady) *honey

Bannûna (treasure*-lady) *hidden wealth

Abnûna (stone*-lady) *gem

‘Aim (mhm, an expression of agreement or acknowledgement

Also note that Bârgil means nothing, i just thought it sounded cool :).

~  


Can you guess the pastry? They’re palmiers :)


End file.
